Sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza
by Mar92
Summary: bueno esta historia habla de las decisiones y sus consecuencias en las vidas de TK y Kari
1. Chapter 1

Parte I ~ Mi mejor amigo

_'Características:__ Rubio y de ojos azul intenso. __  
__Actividad:__ Capitán del equipo de basquetbol. __  
__Categoría:__ codiciadísimo'___

_Esa es la descripción que acompaña la hermosa fotografía de mi mejor amigo en el mural de la facultad. Una descripción que, por cierto, me desagrada de sobre manera; pero igualmente todas las mañanas le dedico diez valiosos minutos, ya la sé de memoria y cada día le encuentro algún nuevo defecto. Todos tenemos alguna manía que nos supera -y aunque nos desagrade asumirlo- no podemos evitarla; pues la mía es la fotografía de__** Takeru**__ sonriendo con esa descripción pedorra en el mural.___

_Quizá el motivo principal de mi molestia se deba a la persona que escribió esas 'elaboradas' palabras, __Catherine __; su ex novia (aunque también lo superficial de ella me produce arcadas). Es muy cierto que __**Takeru Takaishi**__ es un rubio de ojos azules intenso, caño, capitán del equipo de basquetbol y uno de los más codiciados de todo el campus, pero __¿solo eso tiene que decir de TK? ¿Qué hay de su encanto superior, su personalidad súper exquisita y su carisma interminable? ¿Dónde se mete la excelencia académica que le permite estudiar gratuitamente, su destacada participación en el equipo periodístico de la facultad y la labor social que ambos realizábamos?__ ¿Acaso ella solo recuerda de él sus cualidades superficiales? Pues sí, esa es __Catherine__, la denominada __**"Pitri"**__. Esto vendría siendo uno de los tantos apodos que le he inventado, junto a Yolei, y viene de la expresión "P3": __**Porrista, Popular y Puta.**___

_Varias de las minitas del colegio encajan en ese perfil, pero su líder indiscutida es __Catherine__, una falsa rubia, egocéntrica y manipuladora. Yo la describiría, más precisamente, como la única gran mancha en el curriculum de TK. Una lástima, teniendo en cuenta el grado de inteligencia con el que cuenta __**mi mejor amigo**__, por lo mismo, nadie comprendía su relación con ella… bueno… 'nadie' seriamos mis amigas y yo. Todas coincidíamos en que Takeru estaba para mucho más. Las palabras exactas que utilizó Yolei, fueron: __**"TK con Putinga no pegan, no riman, ni con cola los podes juntar… algún día la naturaleza tendrá que remediar esta macana"**__. Pues bien, hace un mes la naturaleza actuó y he tenido que soportar más de una lágrima sobre mi hombro, porque más allá de ser un caño y todo lo demás, Takeru es un hombre sensible, tierno, enamoradizo. __Perfecto.___

_La tarde está fría y llueve a mares, yo sigo en medio del patio como apernada al suelo, mirando su fotografía como si el mundo se fuese a acabar si dejo de hacerlo. Y en parte es así, si dejo de mirarlo mi mundo entero se termina, sucumbe ante el caos de mis sentimientos. Los cuales son casi un secreto de estado, solo sabido por mi gran amiga, __**Yolei**__; su novio, __**Ken**__; __**Sorita**__ y __**Mimi**__. Todos ellos amenazados de muerte si lo develan, ni siquiera pueden hacer una leve insinuación. Un día, Yolei osó tirar una pequeña broma durante la preparación de la fiesta de final de curso… si tan solo hubiese notado que tenía una tijera en la mano supongo que hubiese pensado mejor y no habría dicho nada. Desde esa misma noche, mi pelilila querida usa flequillo recto. Gracias a Dios pudimos emparejárselo luego del tijerazo que le mande para que se callara. ___

_Sé que me estoy empapando hasta el tuétano, pero yo sigo en la infructuosa labor de encontrarle algún defecto a la fotografía, más bien, al chico que sonríe en ella. __**Tiempo perdido.**___

_**-¡Kari!**___

_Una voz de ardilla respirando helio me llama desde el otro lado del patio, sé quién es y sonrió sin mirarla. Estoy segura que su preocupación se debe más que nada porque en mi mochila está nuestro trabajo de Psicología, pero también debe ser porque parezco un trapeador empapado enfrente del mural.___

_**-¡Hikari!**___

_**Yolei **__vuelve a gritar desde su lugar, pero no pienso moverme; mínimo que se moje un poco, ya que, no aportó casi nada al trabajo. La realidad es que el trabajo anterior lo hizo sola, mientras yo y Tk repartimos comida a los chicos de un hogar, pero esta 'mojada doble' será una mini venganza por no llamarme anoche. __Cosa sagrada.___

_Siento como chapotea hasta mí y sujeta mi brazo con fuerza -Es delgada, pero tiene más fuerza que Sora y yo ¡juntas!- No emite palabra, supongo que le duele más que a mí la patética imagen de esta castaña, flaquita, con los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida en el retrato de TK. Ella es de las que insiste en que devele mis sentimientos, pero siempre la dejo cayada con un simple __"Declararme es sinónimo de chocar contra una pared de concreto"__. ___

_**-Vamos adentro, amiga.**___

_Asiento con una semi sonrisa en la cara, me rio al imaginar lo que Yolei está pensando de mí: una patética enamorada de su mejor amigo. Me rio de pena.___

_**-Sí, solo quería que te mojaras un poquito**__…___

_Las dos sonreímos y nos dirigimos abrazadas al aula.___

_**-Si no trajiste el trabajo te dejo tirada en medio del patio eh**__- advierte justo antes de ingresar al salón___

_Totalmente tentadas ingresamos a la clase, sé que ella no quiere mencionar el tema de TK, ya que, el viernes tuvimos una pequeña discusión por lo mismo. Según Yolei, la "Pitri" está afilando los dientes nuevamente para lanzarse en picada sobre el cuello de Tk, por lo que cree que es mi última oportunidad de aclarar todo.___

_"Si lo perdes, al menos tendrás la conformidad que lo intentaste, y todos nos daremos cuenta que Takeru no era tan 'súper especial' como creímos"__, esa fue la frase que me dio vueltas toda la noche. Una parte de mí –la más loca de todas- quería creer que podía arriesgarme y que quizá esa pared de concreto solo era un mural de papel que podía romper con un poco de esfuerzo. Pero existe la otra parte – cobarde y predominante- que no es capaz de sacrificar esta hermosa amistad por un sentimiento que no es compartido.___

_**-Buen día, flaqui.**___

_Su voz me estremece, y debo ser muy valiente para no derretirme ante su sonoro beso en mi mejilla. Yolei me guiña el ojo, mientras se sienta junto a su novio; yo dejo mi bolso sobre el banquillo y me siento casi sin expresión en la cara… junto a __**TK**__.___

_**-Buen día, Takeru.**__****_

_**-¿Pasa algo?**__- no quiero mirarlo, pero siento su penetrante mirada sobre mí.___

_**-No, solo he dormido poco.**__****_

_**-¿Queres cambiar de puesto para dormir un poco?**__- me ofrece el rincón sabiendo que es mi lugar favorito y que claramente algo me pasa, si no ya se lo hubiese quitado a empujones y cosquillas.___

_Niego, sin dejar de mirar el pizarrón.___

_**-Estás toda mojada, loca-**__ ríe intentando llamar mi atención. Lo miro de reojo y realmente debo esforzarme mucho, su sonrisa es mi tentación- __**¿Qué pasa? Mirame…**___

_¡No quiero! __O sea, si quiero pero no debo, porque soy evidente, casi transparente ante él. Porque cuando sus azules ojos me miran directamente, no existen mentiras, ni caretas… ante Takeru todos mis escudos caen estrepitosamente.___

_**-Me vine en la bici, por eso me estoy mojada- **__él chista la lengua y siento su molestia, al igual que siento la mirada de Yolei en mi espalda. De seguro se está riendo en silencio y Ken la codea para que disimule.___

_**-Quitáte esa campera- **__lo miro sin reparos, llega a ser incluso una mirada agresiva, pero me ha asustado con esas palabras y el tono autoritario. Una de mis mayores fantasías vuelve a mi cabeza: él acorralándome contra la pared de su camarín de basquetbol, exigiéndome que eche a volar mi campera y todo lo que llevo encima. Sacudo la cabeza, confundida.___

_**-¿Por qué?**__****_

_**-Porque estás empapada, te resfriarás.**__****_

_**-No, no…- **__intento desviar el tema, molesta por malinterpretar una mendiga frase de preocupación amistosa; además el comentario de Yolei sobre la "Pitri" y sus colmillos afilados hacia el cuello de él cae como balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza ¡no la quiero cerca de TK! __**- dejame, estoy bien así.**__****_

_**-No, no lo estás-**__ justo cuando pretendo rebatirle siento como mi campera, la cual estaba abierta, sale casi volando de mi cuerpo y una ola de frío me estremece.___

_**-¡Ey!-**__ Lo regaño.___

_**-Está toda mojada- **__él lo hace de vuelta, tenemos esa hermosa y estúpida costumbre de regañarnos como si tuviésemos 3 años cada uno, sonríe de costado- __**sos una irresponsable.**__****_

_**-Mira quién habla- **__susurro.___

_**-¿Tenés algo que decirme?**__- pregunta medio riendo.___

_**-No, ¿vos?**___

_Siento el calor de su campera y el agradable aroma de su perfume abrazándome cual madre a su hijo. Cierro los ojos evitando sonar exagerada ante ese hermoso gesto. __'¡Fraternal!'__ Grita una voz en mi cabeza '__¡Es un gesto fraternal! Cubrirte la espalda como lo haría con su hermana'__. ___

_Asiento resignada.___

_**-Gracias.**__****_

_**-De nada, ¿ahora me dirás que te pasa?**__****_

_**-Nada-**__ ambos sabemos que no es cierto, por eso sigo mirando al frente, aunque igual le echo un ojo casual, lo pillo justo rascándose la frente con fastidio- __**es cierto.**__****_

_**-¿No somos mejores amigos?- **__pregunta enojado, sé a dónde se dirige, va a chantajearme con el tema de la confianza- __**¿Por qué me mentís?- **__siento su calurosa mano bajo mi mentón. Me obliga a mirarlo-__** ¿Qué pasa?**___

_¡God! Mirarlo directamente a los ojos me debilita, me hace sentir enferma, frágil. ___

_**-Tu… tuve una pesadilla-**__ corro mi cara, sobrepasada por los nervios-__**con vos…**__- suelto finalmente.___

_Él sonríe, yo me sonrojo, Yolei ríe a mis espaldas y Ken le tapa la boca.___

_**-Contámela.**__**  
**__**-Contásela.**___

_Asesino a mi amiga con la mirada y me acerco al oído de Tk.___

_**-Soñé que la "Pitri", o sea, tu ex **__– él ríe, encantado- __**se afilaba los dientes para morderte el cuello.**___

_Soy exagerada, lo reconozco, pero amo serlo, porque Tk cree que mi torpeza es adorable. Lo veo en sus ojos al mirarme, como queriendo decir: __"Sos un chiste total".___

_**-Eso terminó, flaqui… y no volverá.**__**  
**__**-Te duele.**__****_

_**-Naaaa, ya no- **__levanta los hombros, restándole importancia.___

_Ambos estamos acurrucados con las cabezas juntas sobre el pupitre, susurrando para que la recién llegada, Emilia, no nos escuche y suframos nuevamente algún castigo. Asumo que Ken tiene afirmando a Yolei para que no se tire sobre nosotros a oír lo qué hablamos, un chiste total.___

_**-Te conozco-**__ lo miro con obviedad- __**sé que te duele, quizá no la querés, pero tu ego masculino está muy dañado, TK.**__****_

_**-Kari- **__suspira- __**¿vos crees que merecía un término así? Y no lo digo por 'ego masculino', sino porque siento que yo di bastante…**__****_

_**-No, no lo merecías-**__ respondo rápido, no quiero que repita la parte de 'le entregue mi corazón'- __**pero siempre supiste como acabaría todo.**___

_Me mata el papel de consejera sentimental, pero lo amo y siempre estoy y estaré para él. Siempre, aunque cada palabra sea como una agujilla clavándome el corazón, me sacrifico; porque amar es posponerse… y es lo que estoy haciendo.___

_**-Sí, es verdad-**__ levanta la cabeza- __**pero no pensemos en eso mejor.**__****_

_**-¡Takaishi!-**__ la voz de Emilia nos sobresalta-__** tomá- **__le entrega el examen de Literatura, su materia favorita- __**no sé qué te pasa, pero si no aprobás el examen final nos veremos el próximo año… nuevamente**__- le advierte y prosigue con la entrega de las evaluaciones.___

_**-Tk- **__él me entrega la hoja y me sorprendo al ver una nota tan baja, bajísima. No me lo puedo creer, debo mirar nuevamente el nombre en el encabezado y al ver la cursiva letra de Tk, termino por asumir que es suya-__**¿Qué ocurrió?**__****_

_**-No lo sé, fue justo el día que corté con Cath-**__ ese puto nombre me desagrada, al punto de tener que respirar profundo para no gritar de la rabia- __**pero no es excusa**__- su molestia interna se ve reflejada en la brusquedad con la que arruga la hoja.___

_**-Calmáte, estudiaré con vos y aprobarás el examen final.**__****_

_**-No, vos tenés tus cosas, no te puedo poner más carga-**__ toma su mochila y sale raudo, sin importarle que va en manga corta y que afuera hay un diluvio casi como el del arca de Noe. Sacudo la cabeza contrariada por las taradeces en las que a veces pienso.___

_**-¡Takeru!**___

_Le pido a Yolei que se lleve mi campera y alcanzo a recibir mi perfecto __'10'__ junto a las felicitaciones de Emi antes de salir corriendo tras él. El muy guacho se ve irresistible con esa remera ajustada y el pelo revuelto por el viento, la falta de aire me hace detener, no sé si se deba a mis malas aptitudes deportivas o a su forma de caminar, que me eloquece.___

_**-¡TK!**___

_Él se detiene y me mira a lo lejos, revolea los ojos y medio se agacha dándome la espalda, es la posición de__"Subíte, que te llevo"__. Sonrío de oreja a oreja y corro hasta subirme de un salto a su espalda. Me acurruco en su cuello y aprovecho de cubrirlo con las mangas de la campera.___

_**-Vamos a casa y estudiamos**__- pido sabiendo la respuesta.___

_**-Kari… tengo que terminar de organizar la fiesta de mañana**__- revoleo los ojos y me bajo de su espalda realmente molesta- __**¿Qué?**__****_

_**-Sos un desconsiderado, sabes que si desaprobás una materia perderás la beca, ¡y aun así preferís esa mierda de fiesta!- **__él me abraza y ríe divertido.___

_**-Sos la mejor amiga del mundo, por favor, no me hagas esto**__- ¿y cómo se puede uno resistir a los abrazos de Takeru Takaishi?-__** juntémonos el domingo ¿dale?**__****_

_**-O.K-**__ respondo a regañadientes- __**¡pero el domingo sin falta!-**__ lo advierto.___

_**-¡Lindura!-**__ besa mi frente y nuevamente me sube a su espalda- __**ahora vamos a tomar un café, los chicos nos alcanzaran allá para arreglar los últimos detalles.**__****_

_**-Solo participo por Yolei, que conste**__- le advierto.___

_**-Mentirosa, te encantan las fiestas que organizamos con el equipo.**___

_Él se refiere al equipo de basquetbol y de porristas, que son prácticamente la misma cosa. Solo diferenciados por los sexos de un grupo y el otro. __**Yolei, Sora, Mimi**__ y otras pelotudas siguen a Catherine en el grupo de las porristas, –bueno, realmente mis amigas suelen llevarle la contraria y creo que este año Sora se postulará como nueva capitana. Lo que me parece ideal- la fiestecilla ésta, es organizada por ambos elencos y pretende reunir fondos para un viaje o no sé qué tontera. El tema es que ahí estará __MI TK__, con esa '__Pitri'__, y en algo si coincido con mi mejor amiga… no puedo dejarlos solos.___

_**-Las odio-**__ miento, las fiestas de estos guachos son las mejores del campus- __**pero las chicas me han pedido ayuda para la decoración.**__****_

_**-Bueno, el punto es que tenés que estar en la reunión, así que vamos**__- revoleo los ojos, pero me encanta que quiera compartir el tiempo conmigo.___

_**-¿Qué pasa si la 'Pitri' te clava los colmillos en el cuello nuevamente?**__****_

_**-No lo hará, te recuerdo que me dejó.**__****_

_**-Pero ponete en el caso, che**__- le golpeo el hombro, me carga que sea tan simplista- __**viene con sus tremendas tetas y se te tira directo al cuello.**___

_Él levanta los hombros y no me responde, odio el silencio que se produce el resto del camino, porque el silencio otorga; en este caso, está queriendo decir que si la pelotuda esa se le tira encima… no le hará asco, quizá hasta le gustaría.___

_Al llegar a la cafetería me baja y pasa su brazo sobre mi hombro, me da frío verlo tan desabrigado por mi culpa.___

_**-¿Tenés frío?**__****_

_**-No, ¿vos?-**__ niego con la mirada cabizbaja- __**Un capuccino vainilla y un mocaccino, por favor**__- pide, y mientras paga mi enojo se ha esfumado, incluso sonrío al recordar que sabe todo de mí, bueno, CASI todo. Pero es muy halagador que ni siquiera pregunte que quiero tomar. ___

_**-¿Iras al partido esta noche?**___

_Es una ofensa que lo pregunte. Desde que nos conocemos no me he perdido ni un solo partido del equipo, partí sin siquiera saber lo que era un balón de basquetbol y ahora soy casi la __Entrenadora__. Me encanta hacerle recomendaciones sobre el esquema de juego, pero aún más, me encanta su sonrisa cuando escucha con atención. Todas las penurias vividas al verlo con __Catherine __durante tres meses pasan al olvido cuando me abraza, me lleva a upa o simplemente cuando hace caso a mis críticas de basquetbol.___

_**-No-**__ lo cargo, esperando su reacción.___

_-¿No? ¿Por qué?- me mira entre asombrado y molesto.___

_**-Te estoy cargando ¿Cuándo he faltado?**__- pone cara de fiaca y me vuelve a abrazar hasta que llegamos a los sofás que siempre ocupamos para hacer las reuniones.___

_Ni les explico la agradable sensación que recorre mi panza al sentir la mirada de todas las personas de la cafetería sobre nosotros, sé que la mayoría amaría ser yo en este instante y tener el privilegio de ser abrazadas por TK.___

_**-Nunca-**__ besa mi cabeza. Él tiene la exquisita manía de siempre besarme en la frente o en la cabeza, sin importar quien esté a nuestro alrededor- __**sos nuestra más fiel seguidora. Te sabes todos los gritos, conoces todas nuestras jugadas…**__****_

_**-Recuerdo todas tus canastas y llevo el registro de las mejores jugadas-**__ señalo mi bolso, en él está mi fiel cámara fotográfica.___

_Ambos sonreímos, sentándonos frente a frente.___

_**-Sos única-**__ me acaricia la mejilla, volviéndome loca- __**gracias por estar siempre, aun cuando yo estaba de novio…- **__sus ojos se oscurecen un poco, supongo que los míos también, ambos odiamos esa etapa.___

_**-Eso hacen los amigos ¿no?-**__ pregunto esperanzada en alguna respuesta que nos haga superar el grado de 'mejores amigos'.___

_**-Hola, TK…**___

_¡Na na na! ¿Justo en este momento tiene que aparecer la 'Pitri' con su pomposa existencia? Me enojo a tal grado que parte de mi café cae sobre mis jeans, quemándome.___

_**-¡Cuidado Kari!- **__TK me para de un salto y seca rápidamente mi pierna, mientras yo asesino con la mirada a__ Catherine__.___

_**-Vos siempre tan torpe, Hikari-**__ dice con una mordaz risita.___

_**-Y vos siempre tan oportuna**__- le devuelvo el mordisco. Tomo la mano de Tk y le quito las servilletas-__**descuida, iré a lavarme al baño**__- él asiente, supongo que en el fondo agradece que los deje a solas.___

_Entro al baño y en vez de dirigirme al lavabo para quitar la mancha de café, voy directo a uno de los cubículos y me largo a llorar como condenada a muerte. Siento una impotencia que casi me ahoga, sé que soy torpe, atolondrada y un poco inocente a veces, pero __**¿merezco esto? ¿Por qué no me quedé con Willis? ¿O acepté la invitación de Davis? ¿Por qué mierda tengo que seguir enceguecida por mi mejor amigo?**__ Me acurruco sobre el retrete y maldigo internamente esta situación, odio ser tan masoquista, __**¡conformista!**__ y todos los peores calificativos. Eso merezco, porque no me valoro… pero es que no logro concebir la vida sin él, es mucho más fuerte que yo. Si me arriesgo, lo pierdo; y si lo pierdo, me muero. Así de sencillo, __sin Takeru Takaishi en mi vida no hay razón para seguir viviendo.__ Prefiero seguir siendo su mejor amiga eternamente.___

_**-Kari…. Sé que estás aquí, abríme.**___

_De seguro los chicos han llegado y me esperan para comenzar la reunión, ya que, Yolei golpea insistentemente la puerta del cubículo. Abro lentamente y me pierdo en el abrazo fraternal que me regala.___

_**-Vi todo lo que pasó, estábamos afuera con Ken, queríamos darle un tiempo a solas**__- confiesa apenada, mientras acaricia mi cabeza- __**cuando vi que esa 'Pitri' entró casi me vuelvo loca, pero…**__****_

_**-Ken te afirmo-**__ la interrumpo, con una sonrisa entre lágrimas.___

_**-Como siempre**__- ríe, parece que también está llorando- __**¿Por qué has salido arrancando? Vos lo empujas a sus brazos**__- me vuelve a sentar en el retrete y se encuclilla frente a mí- __**¿Cuándo volverá la Kari confianzuda? Aquella que tenía loco al americanito y también a mi amiguito-**__ se refiere a Davis.___

_La miro con dolor, yo extraño aún más a aquella __**Hikari**__.___

_**-No lo quiero perder… es más fuerte que yo**__- reconozco entre pucheros.___

_**-Pero, amiga, estás muy mal**__- se cubrió el rostro con rabia- __**no queres seguir sufriendo así, no queres arriesgarte, no queres alejarte…**__****_

_**-¡No puedo!**__****_

_**-¡Podes! 'You can' no significa que eres no puedes, significa ¡que puedes! ¿Me entendés?-**__ negué llorando aún más fuerte- __**confía en vos…**___

_Estuvimos varios segundos sin siquiera respirar, solo mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.___

_**-Lo haré-**__ solté finalmente- __**pero prométeme que estarás siempre a mi lado, porque vos sos fuerte- **__ella sonrió levemente- __**y sin tu apoyo terminaré en el suelo.**__****_

_**-Estaré siempre con vos, pero sé que ni te acordarás de mí después- **__ambas reímos y nos volvimos a abrazar.___

_Luego de que la pena pasara, me ayudó a parecer nuevamente una persona decente y salimos al encuentro de los chicos. Tk se puso de pie al instante y miro mi jeans.___

_**-¿Te quedó alguna marca?**__****_

_**-No, no esta tan caliente-**__ sonreí, sentándome junto a Ken.___

_Estuvimos los cuatro conversando un poco sobre trivialidades, hasta que __**Mimi y Sora**__ hicieron acto de presencia junto a __**Tai**__. El morocho era la nueva conquista de Sora, pero parecía que lentamente se iba convirtiendo en algo más. Mencione acaso que ese morocho es mi hermano?___

_**-¿Y Cath?**___

_Tai aún no se acoplaba totalmente al grupo, por lo mismo, no tenía idea sobre el tema de la __'Pitri'__, aunque supongo que luego de la mirada que Sora le dio le quedo bastante claro que no era una persona bien recibida entre nosotros.___

_**-Tuvo que marcharse…**___

_Bueno, entre CASI todos nosotros. Takeru realmente no parecía tener nada contra ella.___

_**-Dejo a Yolei a cargo de la toma de decisiones-**__ abrazó a nuestra mejor amiga en común.___

_**-No, TK, ha dejado a mi cargo lo más pesado**__- levantó el dedo acusador-__** además, vos me sugeriste**__- lo asesino con la mirada.___

_**-Es que Cath no puede con todo, Yo.**___

_Sí, mi mundo se derrumbó en ese preciso instante… Cath… Cath… ¡la puta madre que los parió! Cuando ya casi me largaba a llorar ahí mismo, mi amado celular me salvó. La pantalla avisaba que mamá quería hablarme, pero mi boca soltó otra cosa.___

_**-Le dije a Willis que estaría en una reunión con ustedes-**__ revolee los ojos y salí del café sin mirar atrás… no quería volver a mirar atrás._

** Á...**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora: digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

II parte: ~La fiesta~

_Finalmente no le contesté a mamá, fui directamente al estacionamiento y cuando llegué a mi querida bici, me largué a sollozar. Estuve un buen rato dando lástima, pensando en lo ocurrido entre mi rubio y la Pitri mientras yo estaba en el baño, maquinándome en las palabras dedicadas; seguramente ellos volverían, ese pensamiento me hizo llorar aún más, pero después de oír a una nena diciendo: '__mira como llora a nena por el novio, Ma'__supe que estaba siendo demasiado exagerada. Saque el celu y marqué a Yolei, le pedí que me excusara de la reunión, y fui sincera, no podía más; pero ella respondió algo totalmente incoherente__'oh, no te preocupes Kari, anda no más, pásalo bien… besos a Willis'__. Con esa frase logró robarme una leve sonrisa, ella siempre me hacía la segunda, aun suponiendo que ahora cometería un acto masoquista, me cubría de todas formas. Con un poco más de calma tomé la bici y fui a casa por el camino más largo, para poder pensar con la mente un poco más despejada.___

_Cuando llegó la hora del partido yo seguía escondida bajo las colchas de mi cama, con la nariz colorada y los ojos hinchados. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí no ir al partido y mi celular pagó las consecuencias… la casilla de llamadas se llenó rápidamente. Puse el cronómetro y me torturé contando los minutos por cada lado, más el entretiempo, imaginando las grandes maniobras de mi rubio; sus canastas y las celebraciones que no quedarían plasmadas por mi cámara. Lloré aún más.___

-Vos no te imaginas su cara, Kari._****_

_-Era como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en la panza.__****_

_-¡Viste que no exagero! Posta, todos lo notamos._

Yolei___ha estado toda la mañana repitiendo lo mucho que__TK____se molestó con mi partida de la reunión, ha llegado al punto de ir por__Mimi y Sora__para que la respalden. Y realmente me estoy creyendo un poco eso de que mi TK casi se volvió loco cuando oyó a Yolei contar sobre mi 'cita con Willis'.___

-¿Qué dijo?-_pregunté, aun un poco dubitativa.___

-Pues cuando corté me estaba mirando con cara de 'no te lo puedo creer',-_las chicas rieron, yo me mordí el labio-__pero no dijo nada, entonces yo me adelante y dije que habías tenido una emergencia y que no volverías…__****_

_-Y fue ahí cuando casi nos mató a todos-__agregó Mimi.___

-Las palabras exactas fueron '¿emergencia? ¡Claro! Ahora todas las que tengan alguna cita se pueden marchar ¿no? ¿Dónde queda la reunión y la fiesta?-_Sora lo imitaba a la perfección, no pude aguantar más la risa, sumaba mucho lo contagiosa que era la de Yolei.___

-Todos nos miramos asombrados, porque Catherine recién se había marchado y él no dijo nada al respecto._****_

_-Claro, yo me paré y le dije que vos no tenías ninguna obligación de quedarte en la reunión, que no fuera cara dura y que se sentara de vuelta-____contó como gracia Sora.___

-Sí, y yo agregué que vos estabas ahí solo para cooperar y que no fuese autoritario, que el papel de celoso no le sentaba bien-___las tres volvieron a reír, pero yo quedé estática, ellas no pudieron haberme traicionado de esa forma.___

-¡Yolei!-___la reprendí-__vos y tus insinuaciones-__las chicas me miraban asombradas, yo no suelo exaltarme de tal forma, pero el miedo de que mis sentimientos queden al descubierto me descoloca-__sos tan poco disimulada.__****_

_-Hey, Kari, tranquila.-____Mimi, que es la más relajada, intervino-__Yolei no hizo nada malo, de hecho, luego de ese comentario todos nos reímos; incluso Tk__- Sora asintió, pero al parecer a mi pelilila no le sentó nada de bien el comentario.___

_-__Me molesta demasiado que siempre creas que te traicionaré, ¿Pensás que iré de buchona donde Takeru a decirle que morís por él? Pues lo lamento, porque aunque debería hacerlo, ya que vos no te atreves, no lo he hecho y no lo haré-__se puso de pie y tomó su mochila de un tirón, dejándonos a las tres estáticas.___

_¿Han sentido alguna vez como si les sacaran el corazón del pecho?__Pues, esa fue la exacta sensación que me estremeció al ver como Yolei se alejaba enojada. En el fondo tenía razón, soy una cobarde y ella mi mejor amiga, quien jamás me traicionaría.___

_Sora me miró con cara de asesina y Mimi la tomó del brazo.___

-Tenemos clase de economía, nos vemos en la fiesta-_susurró.___

-No sé…_****_

_-¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo Hikari!__- Mimi se veía molesta-__mínimo tenés que ir a arreglar este quilombo. Y a decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentís a ese pelotudo, si no te da bola, pues ahí estaremos nosotras bancándote.__****_

_-Mimi.__****_

_-No Sora, dejame, ella debe saber lo que pienso__- se dirigió a la pelirroja más alta.___

-Sé tu opinión, la de Sora, la de Yolei, ¡la de todos!_- grité, molesta-__no necesito que me la repitas, pero el tema sigue siendo algo netamente mío y yo veré que hago con él__- tomé mi bolso y di media vuelta.___

-¡Pues no vengas luego a llorar con nosotras!-___gritó, deteniéndome, pero no quise voltear… no valía la pena. Todas estamos extremadamente molestas y podemos decir cosas que hieran aún más todo.___

_Asiento y sigo mi camino, sin rumbo.___

_-___

_El final del día académico ha llegado y suspiro aliviada cuando la profesora borra la pizarra indicando el término de la clase, no he logrado escuchar nada; de hecho, la última hoja de mi cuadernillo está lleno de dibujos y palabras al viento. He pensado mucho en__Yolei__y en__Tk__, en__Mimi__; en todos. No sé de donde obtengo la capacidad de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua… pero es algo que me desespera.___

_Salgo del salón a paso lento, aún tengo la cabeza sumergida en la montonera de problemas que me aquejan. Incluso he bajado la mirada al pensar en la carita de decepción de Tk cuando le dijeron que abandonaba la reunión, algo tan importante para él.___

_Voy tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no noto a quien tengo enfrente y choco bastante fuerte contra él. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con los ojos que más amo en el mundo, los__de TK.___

-Hola-___intento saludar con normalidad, pero al notar su ceño fruncido me arrepiento de haber tomado este camino-__¿Qué pasa?__****_

_-Es lo que quiero saber-____contesta rápida y secamente.___

-¿Respecto a qué?_****_

_-A vos, a esa actitud tan extraña que tuviste ayer.__****_

_-No entiendo-____miro hacia un costado, cohibida por su mirada profunda.___

-Hikari, ayer llegaste empapada, con los ojos rojos y molestísima por un supuesto 'sueño'_- se me aprieta el corazón-__luego nos vamos a la cafetería y cuando llega____Cath____te volviste medio loca, ¡hasta te quemaste con el café!-__asiento, pensando en lo que responderé-__y luego nos dejas a todos tirados por una salida romántica con ¿Willis? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?-__las últimas preguntas han sido en un tono más elevado y no puedo evitar reír, sintiéndome encantada por esos mini celos.___

-Para-_levanto la mano-__primero, sabes que soy exagerada y ese sueño me descompuso, así de simple-__él revolea los ojos-__no es un misterio que no quiero que sufras por nada del mundo, y Catherine es sinónimo de dolor para vos, por eso soñar con ella, pensar en que te volverá a hacer daño o verla coqueteándote me… descoloca__- no quería parecer una loca de mierda-__porque soy tu amiga…_

_Nos quedamos en silencio por varios segundos. Incómodos segundos.___

-¿Y porque no me dijiste que estabas hablando de nuevo con Willis?

_Levanto los hombros sin saber que decir.___

-Solo necesitaba decirme un par de cosas._****_

_-¿Volverán?__**  
**__  
__Alzo la mirada, necesito saber lo que quiere, pero el frío de su mirada azul me congela.___

-No._****_

_-Pues deberían-____responde seco, robándose el aire de mis pulmones-__así podemos salir de cuatro-__no sé en qué se transformó mí, pero él pareció notarlo-__quiero volver con Cath… y ella no ha cerrado la puerta.___

_Mi mundo, pequeño y delicado, se ha caído en millones de pedazos… inservibles y mugrosos pedazos. No podré aguantar, lo sé, me arden los ojos y no puedo sujetar más fuerte la correa de mi bolso; me duele el pecho y siento como me tiemblan las piernas. Él la quiere, no a mí, a ella; a su__Catherine.__Me ha dado una tremenda bofetada, al punto de darme vuelta la cara y apuñalarme el corazón. Siento que todo alrededor se ha detenido y nublado; me duelen los ojos, no he pestañeado y sigo sin respirar.___

_Abro la boca, consciente de que él espera mi respuesta, pero la vuelvo a cerrar… no puedo decir nada.___

-¿Y?

_Asiento, suspirando profundamente; el aire ha entrado como una filosa espada por mi garganta, cortando el grueso nudo que en ella se formó.___

-Le diré_- TK me mira con el ceño fruncido-__a Willis…__****_

_-Oh, genial-__se restriega la frente, en un gesto que no logro develar-__¿nos vemos a la noche entonces?_

_Vuelvo a asentir sin fuerzas. Veo como se aleja, y aunque estoy sufriendo -casi al punto de sentirme moribunda- no puedo evitar amar su prestancia al andar; me apoyo contra la pared y me deslizo sobre ella, lenta y tortuosamente, mientras las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, sin rumbo fijo. Parecían llevar ácido, porque mis ojos arden y debo cerrarlos con fuerza para detener el dolor.___

_Tk__volverá con ella, la ama; nunca la dejó de amar. Mientras yo soñaba despierta con sus labios, él seguía pensando en su cuerpo curvilíneo. Niego, rogando internamente porque estas ideas se vayan de mi cabeza y dejen de torturarme.___

-¿Kari? ¿Qué pasa?-_siento dos gruesos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo acurrucado-__¿Qué pasa?-__repite besando mi cabeza.___

_Me suelto a llorar con más fuerzas.__  
__Nos quedamos ahí por largos minutos, él abrazándome fuertemente, sin emitir palabras; mientras yo, intento dejar de llorar.___

-Kari…-___la voz del único amigo pelinegro que tengo, me recuerda que seguimos acurrucados en el pasillo de la facu.___

-Ken-_susurró-__soy una tarada__- suelto, volviendo a llorar.___

_-__Para, loquita, deja de llorar y contame que ocurrió-____me suelta lentamente, y coloca un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja-____te escucho…__****_

_-He peleado con Yolei-__él revolea los ojos y sonríe de costado-__y con Mimi.__****_

_-No creo que eso te tenga en este estado-__hace una mueca de lástima con la boca, lo que me hace sonreír un poco.___

-Takeru … me ha dicho que volverá con Catherine_- suelto con extrema lentitud, intentando asimilar mis propias palabras, como si mi cerebro estuviese desconectado de mi corazón.___

-Oh Dios._****_

_-Oh Dios-____repito, con una sonrisa triste, mirando el suelo.___

-Kari …_****_

_-No hay necesidad de palabras Ken-__aprieto los labios. No quiero seguir llorando, pero la pena y el dolor me superan-__ya todo está dicho… solo me duele, nunca haber luchado por lo que siento__- él me vuelve a abrazar-__…____quizá ahora no dolería tanto__-__y sin más palabras, rompo a llorar.___

_-___

_La noche de la fiesta ha llegado, no quiero ir, pero__Ken__no ha dejado de llamarme para asegurarse que iré. Le rogué durante toda la tarde porque me dejara ir a casa, pero no he conseguido nada más que un eterno paseo por la playa. Debo reconocer que me ha despejado bastante, sobre todo, la parte en la que me llevó a la fuerza al agua y ambos quedamos empapados…____ se ha portado como el mejor__. Pero el dolor sigue aquí, como una pequeña y diabólica espina, que no deja de herir el corazón y por más que intento llegar a ella, no puedo. Siento que no tengo razón para seguir.__Estoy vacía.___

_El timbre suena demasiadas veces como para omitirlo, así que entre rezongos voy a la puerta y miro por el ojo mágico. Ahí está, tal como prometió, insistiéndome para que vaya a la fiesta. No sé qué pretende hacer, pero no cederé ante sus artimañas. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con la sonrisa eterna de mi mejor amiga, quien tiene los ojos aguados y los brazos extendidos.___

-Perdoname-_dice con la voz tomada.___

-No, perdoname vos a mí-___la abrazo con fuerzas, agradeciendo a Dios y a Ken por traérmela de vuelta-__por ser desconfiada, cobarde, una tarada.__****_

_-No, no, no… perdoname vos a mí, Kari, por presionarte y por dejarte en el momento que más me necesitaste-____claro, Ken había hablado con ella.___

_Era obvio que le contaría: son novios, se aman, viven juntos, se cuentan todo… se complementan, como__Tk y yo__. Solo que ellos han logrado lo que nosotros nunca haremos, sintonizarnos.___

-Amiga…-_la voz de Mimi me hace levantar la cabeza. La veo a espaldas de Yolei, con los ojos igual de aguados y rápidamente la insto para que se una al abrazo.___

_Luego siento el exquisito perfume de Sora junto a sus cálidos brazos. Las cuatro juntas, nuevamente, como siempre… una inyección de fuerzas que ni se imaginan. Porque lo que significa Tk en mi vida no tiene comparación, pero las chicas también ocupan una parte muy importante de mi corazón, y tenerlas de vuelta, es también tener parte de mi corazón restaurado… aunque sea un pedacito.___

-Lo sabemos todo_- grita Sora desde el baño.___

Ken_ha ido por un poco de comida, mientras__Mimi__revisa mi placar en busca de lo necesario para la fiesta; Sora__ha comenzado a buscar el maquillaje y una nueva caja de pañuelos descartables. ¿Y yo? Estoy acurrucada entre los brazos de__Yolei__, quien besa mi cabeza. Sé que ambas tenemos los ojos cerrados, porque siempre que siento esta paz, ella también.___

_-__Paren de verse tan tiernas__- dice Mimi, llegando con la ropa nocturna.___

_Ambas sonreímos.___

-Insisto, no debo ir._****_

_-Nel, nel, nel-__Sora aparece con los brazos llenos de maquillajes y me lanza una nueva bolsita de descartables-__vos tenes que ir…__****_

_-Se lo prometiste Kari-____Yolei me mira con pena-__yo tampoco quiero que vayas, pero ustedes y sus tratos especiales, supongo que valen._

_Asiento triste.___

-De hecho, me ha mensajeado-___Mimi saca el celular y nos muestra la pantalla.___

_"Comenzaremos a media noche, ya hay gente acá afuera, no demoren… ¿Kari viene? Beso"___

_Leer mi nombre ahí, duele demasiado; pero soy consciente de lo que prometí.___

-Ok, no puedo ser tan pendeja-_me restriego la cara-__sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y él no sabe nada, ¿Cómo se supone que me excusaré?__- las chicas asienten-__¡Pero lo amo tanto, carajo!___

_Me largo a llorar con fuerzas y siento los tres pares de brazos abrazándome con fuerza. Desde que llegaron a mi departamento que nos hemos llevado en lo mismo, conversamos un poco y el llanto me supera, nos abrazamos y todo se calma un poco.___

-Ya encontraremos una solución, amiga_- susurra Mimi-__te juro por Dios que la encontraremos.__****_

_-Sí, Kari, le tiraremos un fosforo a la Pitri y chau, se quema completa-____las cuatro nos tentamos, y mientras reímos, seguimos llorando.___

-Igual ahora debería ser 'PiFor' (P4)-___acota Yolei-__Porrista, popular, puta y ¡PLÁSTICA!_

_Ken llega con el sushi que Sora ha pedido y las pizzas para todos, no puede evitar reírse al vernos haciendo lo mismo.___

-¡Esas son mis chicas!_- se lanza sobre nosotras-__siempre alegres._

_Nos gastamos casi dos horas en la etapa de 'arreglos".__Sora__va de rojo ajustado, con tacones negros y una campera con pelos del mismo color; diosa.__Mimi__ha optado por pantalones de tela sueltos y una remera cortita que deja su panza al aire, muy vintage lo suyo.__Yolei__, por su parte, ha decidió que un vestido floreado, con tonos calipsos y verdes son la opción más acertada; y aunque__Ken__no ha estado muy de acuerdo, terminó venciendo la opinión de nosotras tres. Yo la verdad es que no tenía mucha esperanza en mi look para esta noche, pero las chicas se han pasado de la raya.___

_Partiendo por los zapatos mortales que Mimi me ha prestado, negros y altísimos; hermosos. Llevo una pollerita alta, ajustadísima; y una remerita azul, encima una campera de cuero con capucha. El pelo lo llevo con bucles y una binchita roja que rompe todos los esquemas. Sora ha destacado mis ojos de una forma sobrenatural y Yolei insistió en que el carmesí debía ser mi labial esta noche… así que, esa soy yo esta noche.__Una rompe moldes.___

-Bueno, están todas hermosas, me siento el hombre más suertudo de la tierra-___dice Ken, cuando todas nos subimos al auto-__espero que esta sea una noche inolvidable.__****_

_-Lo será-____digo, no sé de dónde ha salido este entusiasmo, pero verme así frente al espejo me ha dado nuevas fuerzas para seguir.___

Tk___es y siempre será mi mundo, pero__¿no hay vida en otros planetas? ¿Quién dice que no podré encontrar lo que él le está dando a otra en otro chico?__Sonrío triste ante esa idea… no, es imposible,__ Hikari__no combina con otro nombre que no sea__Takeru__, lo vengo escribiendo hace año en mis cuadernillos y no hay forma de que me parezca más perfecto. Pero, al menos esta noche, quiero soñar con que puedo ser feliz sin Tk en mi vida.___

_Llegamos a la fiesta y todo está repleto, nos demoramos una eternidad en encontrar un estacionamiento libre –aun cuando Ken ha peleado con medio mundo, argumentando que somos parte de los organizadores-. La música resuena por todos lados y siento que mis pies se hacen agua por un poco de baile. No hay nada mejor que el baile para distraer, es algo que hemos descubierto con las chicas.___

-Ok, al fin llegamos-_los cinco estamos en la puerta del salón y las luces de colores nos llaman a bailar.___

-¡Pues vamos!-_grito, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.___

_Yolei baila con Ken, mientras Sora es casi secuestrada por Tai; Mimi me mira y sonríe, mientras seguimos bailando animadamente. Tengo una rara sensación en la panza, no sé si se deberá a que no quiero que llegue Yamato –hermano de TK y la nueva conquista de Mimi- y se la lleve, o porque tengo pánico de ver a Tk. No lo sé, pero esta estúpida sensación no me deja tranquila.___

-¡Kari!

_Giro por el grito, que fue bastante fuerte. No puedo evitar sonreír ante mi ex, lindo y simpático; un pirata terrible, pero de esos que solo se olvidan con un Takaishi.___

-¡_Willis__!_

_Nos abrazamos más fuerte de lo imaginado, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.___

-Amiga, voy a la barra_- dice Mimi, alejándose de nosotros.___

_Miro alrededor y todos se han alejado, es ahí cuando recién noto__todo el estúpido plan__que han armado. ¿Justo tanto arreglo e insistencia para que venga? ¿Tai misteriosamente encuentra a Sora y se la lleva? ¿Willis, quien ya no asiste a nuestra facu, aparece y me saluda? Todo es demasiado obvio, pero no importa, me agrada.___

-¿Cómo has estado?-_pregunta sonriendo.___

_-__Todo bien-__miento con descaro-__¿vos?__****_

_-De diez. Estás muy hermosa__- me hace dar una vueltita, al ritmo de la música.___

-Gracias, vos también estás muy cambiado_- veo que le ha crecido un poco la barba y cuando me acerca con un rápido movimiento, noto que su físico también ha evolucionado.___

-¿Por qué no me llamaste nunca?-___lo miro y rompo en risas.___

-Porque los amores a distancia nunca me interesaron-_respondo acercándome a su oído.___

-Bueno, ahora estoy cerca_- gira su cabeza y quedamos frente a frente.___

_Lo miro directamente a los ojos y extraño el azul intenso de mi rubio, Willis es un sol, pero yo necesito mi cielo,__mi TK__. Casi como si me estuviesen gritando, miro hacia un lado y la sangre se me baja hasta los pies al verlo.___

_Frente a mí, con dos vasos en la mano y una sonrisa desdibujada.__Mi mejor amigo__.___

_Le sonrío de vuelta y hago el amague de soltarme, pero justo cuando lo voy a hacer, Catherine aparece entre la multitud y él le entrega el vaso. Ahí, a solo metros de distancia,__la besa como si se le fuese la vida en ello.___

_Gracias a Dios, Willis aún me tiene sujetada, porque mis piernas fallan.___

-¡Hey!-_dice, afirmándome-__¿Qué ocurre?_

_Lo miro como si no existiera, él parece asustado y yo también.___

-Solo… me tengo que ir-_respondo apenas.___

-No, vos no podes salir así-___me sujeta nuevamente-____vamos donde Yolei…__****_

_-No.__****_

_-Sí, vamos.__****_

_-¡Soltáme Willis!-____grito, tan fuerte, que hasta mis oídos se recienten.___

-¡_Soltála__!_

_La voz de__Takeru__me estremece, Willis me suelta y lo veo caer al suelo por el empujón, por la fuerza del impacto yo también casi caigo al suelo, pero él alcanza a sujetarme. Es tan fuerte… tan grande… tan hombre. Lo miro con los ojos vidriosos, no distingo muy bien sus facciones, pero el azul de sus ojos sigue tan claro como siempre.___

-Soltáme_- susurro.___

-Estás loca, vamos-___me toma entre sus brazos y me saca del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.___

_Salimos de la fiesta y el viento fresco me hace temblar, él se quita la campera y me cubre los hombros. Aún voy sobre sus brazos, cargada como una novia feliz, que ironía.___

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?_- pregunta, molesto___

-¿Qué estabas haciendo vos?_****_

_-Yo pregunté primero-__llegamos a su auto y me sienta en el asiento del copiloto-__¿Te estaba tratando mal?__****_

_-No, es un dulce de leche-__respondo, ácidamente. Él gira la cabeza, enojado.___

-Entonces, ¿Por qué le gritaste?_****_

_-Porque quería venirme y no quería dejarme sola.__****_

_-Oh, un caballero-____soltó con ironía, luego cerró la puerta de un golpe y se dio la vuelta.___

-Sí, es un caballero._****_

_-¿Queres volver allá con tu 'caballero'?-__pregunta, aún más molesto.___

-¿No me queres ir a dejar?-_grito.___

-No se responde con una pregunta-_él también está gritando-____y ¡obvio que te quiero ir a dejar!____****_

_-Claro, así quedas tranquilo, sin una maldita amiga que odia a tu novia ¿no?__****_

_-Kari…__- susurra, calmándose un poco.___

-Mejor vamos-_le pido, mirando al frente-__es tu vida, yo no puedo hacer nada más que apoyarte-__agrego, resignada.___

_Andamos todo el camino hasta mi casa en silencio, no sé qué estará pensando, ni me importa; solo quiero tirarme sobre la cama y llorar largamente.___

-Llegamos…_****_

_-Lo noté-____respondo, aun mirando al frente.___

_Me calzo nuevamente los tacones y abro la puerta, pero él me sujeta la mano.___

_-__Kari…-__yo lo miro, el azul nuevamente me descoloca.___

_El silencio invade nuevamente el auto. Mi mente vuela hasta los lugares y situaciones más locas que se pueden imaginar, pienso en todo lo que hemos vivido y como hemos desaprovechado tanto tiempo; miro sus ojos y siento que si esas dos mágicas palabras salen de mi boca, no chocaran con una pared de concreto.___

_-Tk…-__pero no puedo, no salen.___

_-__Kari…-__quiero que él lo diga, que lo sienta-__¿Mañana estudiaremos de todas formas?__**  
**___

_Cierro los ojos, aturdida por la situación, no puedo creer lo que ha dicho, no puedo creer lo que he soñado, no puedo creer lo que siento en este preciso momento. Sonrió por la rabia de ser tan tonta y enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, porque SÍ, él solo es mi mejor amigo; o al menos yo solo soy su mejor amiga y siempre lo seré. Me trago la pena, el dolor, la vergüenza y las ganas de besarlo. Le acaricio la mejilla y asiento con una media sonrisa.___

¿Han tenido ustedes alguna persona que merece ser odiada pero aun así no consiguen hacerlo?_Yo la tengo y la fuerza con que lo amo, es casi igual a la impotencia que siento por no poder decírselo.___

-Mañana-___le digo__- a las diez-__él sonríe y besa mi frente por largos segundos.___

-Sos única, Kari, gracias por todo._****_

_-Cuidáte__- me bajo del auto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, le digo:-____te quiero, Tk… nunca lo olvides.__****_

_-Yo también flaquita__- me tira un beso y enciende el motor.___

-Si llegas tarde, olvidáte de mí eh_- le advierto con una sonrisa, él asiente, regalándome una última dulce mirada.___

_Cierro la puerta y se aleja en su lindo Volvo azul marino. Veo como da la vuelta a la esquina y mientras me quito los tacones, lloro. Lloro de dolor, pero también de felicidad, porque aunque nunca me ame como yo lo amo... me quiere y acaba de hacerme sentir totalmente especial.__Mujeres, tendrá muchas; pero mejor amiga, solo yo____¿no?__..._

_NA: espero que les guste y no se molesten conmigo por tardar en subir este capa si que sin mas por el momento chao no olviden sus reviews _


End file.
